Frisson
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Billy and Eli have a Derek/Casey, Tom/Jerry, "You push me, I push back" type of relationship. So consumed in the hate to feel the deeply embedded, recently surfacing, sickening attraction between them
1. Chapter 1

-Dream Sequence-  
>I looked up in the mirror.I was wearing a wedding dress. Was I getting married?I heard footsteps.I turned. Eli was wearing a tux. Dream me bit back a laugh. "Isn`t bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony?"Bombardary aside, how`s your side looking love?""My side`s pretty lonely""Your side always was a bit lonely."He embraced me."Now get out there.""see you at the altar.I love you""Love you too."He left and I exhaled..."You may now kiss the bri-<br>-End of dream-  
>"OOOOOH BARRACUDA!"I bolted up in bed.I was sweating bullets My heart was going a mile a minute. "BILLY MARTINEZ GET DOWN HERE NOW!" my loud, tyrranical mother yelled. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I didn`t have to hit the snooze button 500 times. Didn`t cut myself shaving It was friday, a good day. I went down to eat breakfast. Correction:Yesterdays breakfast-today. I pushed it awat-and had it thrown back at me. As usual. I exhaled. I mounted my bike and exhaled again. I bit my lip. I couldn`t relax. I pulled out of the driveway and didn`t see the blue hyundai rolling towards me. "AWWWWW Fudge-sucking fish nuggets". "You`re a mustard covered cow playing bagpipes"Eli`s voice emited from the car. I stood up, half limping. My knee was just dislocated. Popped it back into place and went on my merry way. "whoa are you ok?"He followed me."I`m fine." My half mexican blood restrained me from telling him it hurt like a mother. "You sure Billy?""Why do you care about me so much Eli?""Cause I just hit you with my cause I wanted to ask you something?""Shoot.""Will you be my girlfriend?""Uh no."I rode off."Billy. Just listen. You and I, we`re the same""We`re nothing alike Elijah Goldsworthy"I swerved right in front of me." Shut up and listen to me. I like you. I like you alot Billy. I just have a heck of a time showing it because you can be a real cunt(pardon the french!) sometimes. Like now for instance."He snapped. We stared at eachother for a good 10 minutes. The phrase that came to my mind was "If looks could kill". "Get in. I`m taking you to school"he said. I reluctantly got in.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-Dream Sequence-

The blinds let little light in, giving the room a heated,musty feel. A dark haired girl inhaled heavily. A boy with even darker hair had his lips glued to her face. His shirt lay on the floor, along with hers. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Her lips were toxic, but he loved was addicted to her, her lips that tasted like vanilla chapstick and mint girl was Billy. Eli was the reached around for her bra.

-End of dream sequence-

I bolted up in bed,sweat running down my face. Dream, number 27 some odd hundred about Billy and I in a firece make out session.I knew Billy`d be at the mall

I pulled the covers off and mumbled something about having to change my pants. I stared Billy`s picture in the mirror. The one she didn`t know I dream worried me a bit. I`d never had one so real and.. explicit before.

-At the mall-

I noticed Billy sitting in the food court with a hat draped over her face. "What`s shaking, shady lady?" I asked, removing the hat. Revealing a black eye she probably didn`t want me-or anyone-to see. "Who`s butt am I kicking?""Huh?""Who laid the shiner on you Billy?""No one. I just fell outta bed."There was something she wasn`t telling me."Billy Martinez tell me the truth""Fine. But not here. And you`ve gotta promise not to tell anyone else""You have my word beautiful""Don`t ever call me that"

-Billy`s favourite sunset spot-

"So who got smart and nailed you in the face?""I`m gonna tell you something I`ve never told anyone else. I`m trusting with very personal I would never do. But since you seem to care about me so much... My parents abuse me. Every day I don`t wanna wake up. I-i-i`m too scared."I just about died. What kind of sick animal would to hurt an innocent angel like Billy?Ok scratch the angel out but she`s damn near me. I put my arm around her. She pushed away. "get off me!"she screamed. I slid away from her, stood up and ran. I refused to cry in front of her 


	3. Chapter 3

-Dream Sequence-

Billy layed on Eli`s chest. His bare chest,"I can`t believe you love me?""Same" Billy played with her hair. She giggled sweetly. She nuzzled up against him and buried her head in his kissed the top of her head.

-End of Dream Sequence-

I bolted up in bed. Eventually I was gonna have to tell Eli He was the object of my dirty dreams. Just not now. Definitely not now.

I exhaled and looked at my as it would ge


	4. Chapter 4

-Dream Sequence-

"oh"Billy moaned was glued to her pleasuring her. The bed was shaking vigourously. He paused for a moment, to stare at just how beautiful she truly was. Then he began again but harder. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

-End of Dream Sequence-

I woke up suddenly. That was the horniest dream I`d ever had about Billy. I changed my pants and got up. Monday. The day I hate.

-At School-

I walked down the hall. And saw Billy get her head shoved in a locker. By Ricky. My knuckles clenched. How dare he?"Don't youu dare shove my girl again!"I accidentally yelled."Are you fuckin Drunk Eli?"Ricky asked.

-Billy`s POV-

The whole time I was thinking was"WTF?Doesn`t he hate me?" I swallowed."I can handle myself"I whacked him with my textbook."what`d you do that for?You`re a girl?"I punched him."Never underestimate a woman. You know the saying:Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."I replied.I walked away/

-Eli`s POV-

I wasn`t gonna let her walk away like that. I grabbed her arm. And accidentally yanked her into a freaking amazing shoved me away"Creep"She yelled.I bit back the tears until I ot to the let them fall like rain.


End file.
